


Watermelon Sugar

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Flirting, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Pet Names, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry is in LA, Louis is in London.They flirt over text.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Kudos: 58





	Watermelon Sugar

Harry doesn't think he will ever understand how Louis prefers London over LA as he lounges by his pool with a bowl of fruit in his lap.

Although the sun is shining and warms his ever-tanning skin, he can't help but feel lonely without his partner in crime. Harry isn't alone, he knows that, but even when he's surrounded by his friends and singing along to his favorite songs, it's never quite enough.

Biting into another strawberry, Harry picks up his phone and pauses his music before sending Louis a text to see what he's up to.

Today 15:22

Hiiiii boo boo booooo xxxxx

Harry laughs to himself as he sends the rather obnoxious text and picks up a piece of watermelon, popping it in his mouth as he waits for a response. He smiles when he sees Louis is typing.

15:24

Hey love ... what u up to then ? xx

15:24

I'm having a pool day, but I'm missing you :( xxx

15:25

How are you doing? xxxx

Harry frowns when Louis isn't replying fast enough, but the frown quickly fades when he gets an idea. He bites his lip as he takes a risque photo of his crossed legs, displaying his tight, yellow swim shorts. He smirks as he sends it and stands to refill his lemon and cucumber water.

As he sits back down he sees he has two new texts.

15:32

Looking good babe xxxx

15:32

Im chillin with the lads x

Harry is about to complain when he gets another text, a picture of Louis' hand holding a half-smoked joint. He smiles in relief when he sees why Louis is acting strange.

15:33

Fun! Can I call you? Xx

He doesn't have to wait for a response when Louis' face pops up of the screen and he quickly presses 'accept' and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hi love," Harry sighs, closing his eyes.

"Hey babe, are you alone?" There's no background noise, so Louis must be in the toilet.

"Yep, just me, myself and I," he pauses "are you alone?"

There's a shuffling noise on Louis' end before he speaks. "Yeah, I'm in the toilet. Wanted to hear you better."

Harry blushes. "I miss you, Lou." "I miss you too, Hazza. I can't wait for you to come back." Harry scrunches his mouth to the side at that. "Or... you could come here?" Louis hums "I'm sure that can be arranged." Harry bites the side of his thumb with a smile, "Do you want to mess-" He's cut off by a loud banging on the other end and he can hear Louis laughing and shouting back to someone. "Sorry love, I got to go. I'll text you, yeah?" Harry frowns "...Okay," he sighs sadly "I love you." Louis's voice sounds far away when he responds "I love you, too. Buh-bye."

Harry is sad when Louis hangs up. He stands to bring in his dishes and stops in front of his full-body mirror, taking a sexy picture to 'show off his tan line' and sends it to Louis.

He's cleaning up when his phone vibrates.

15:41

so hot babe , you're distracting me ;) xxx

15:41

That was distracting? You've seen nothing yet, baby ;D xxx


End file.
